


Teaspoon :: A Little Rest. by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10/Rose. Ten POV. A little one shot from the Doctor's perspective as he and Rose take a much needed break in the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaspoon :: A Little Rest. by cheri

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

 

 

A Little Rest. by cheri

**Summary:** 10/Rose. Ten POV. A little one shot from the Doctor's perspective as he and Rose take a much needed break in the TARDIS.  
 **Rating:** All Ages  
 **Categories:** Tenth Doctor  
 **Characters:** Rose Tyler, The Doctor (10th), The TARDIS  
 **Genres:** Character Study, Fluff, Het, Humor, Introspection, Missing Scene, Romance, Standalone, Vignette  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** None  
 **Published:** 2011.08.17  
 **Updated:** 2011.08.17

 

A Little Rest. by cheri

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

  
I love her smile.

I love it when she's happy; it makes me happy so I try to do that as often as possible since there aren't many moments where I have that opportunity. One thing my Rose can do is bring a smile to my face with her energy and exuberance and that's what she's doing right now.

I decided to make today a rest day and have some fun. It's been a little over a year since we first met and I recently regenerated so we're still trying to adjust to each other. I decided a bit of levity might help to diffuse the tension a new body brings so I'm playing Rose some music that she hasn't heard yet, and by that I mean from the future. I'm playing her Keisha's Tik Tok for the third time and she's now dancing around the console, singing to the music or…trying to sing, she still hasn't gotten all the lyrics down but it's amusing to watch her make up her own. I delight in the way she bounces around the console, her hair whipping around her face while she sings to the song. I could stand here and watch her all day long and never get bored.

Oh, my Rose, what a miracle you are. You managed to capture my hearts and that's the miracle, especially at my advanced age. How beautiful you are. My precious Rose. The song ends and I lean on the console, chuckling when Rose stops dancing and catches her breath.

"Love it," she says, "got any more?"

"Oh, perhaps," I say, teasing her, "this is a time machine after all."

"Well, put something else on then."

"Are you ordering me about?"

"Yeah, put some music on now!"

I chuckle at the stern look on her face. I can't believe I'm so smitten with this human but anything she does makes me love her even more. I tap the rim of my console while I look at my monitor, trying to think of something to play for her. I smile and put some Lady Gaga on for her. Let's see what she makes of this.

I play her Bad Romance and she stands and listens to it at first and then she begins to sway to it with a huge smile on her face. Then she begans to dance in place and once again, her enthusiasm is infectious and I join in. The two of us dance around the console, I sing the lyrics while she dances with me. She laughs and it sounds better than the music does. The song ends and I go over so I can repeat it but she follows me and puts her hand on her arm.

"Do you have a slow song?" she says. "Doesn't have to be from the future. Just a slow song we can dance to."

My hearts race but I keep my face passive while I nod and think. I decide on The Beatles and I choose If I Fell. When the music starts up, she comes close to me and takes my hand while she wraps her arm around me. I do the same and we do a box step while the music plays. She lays her head on my shoulder and I gaze at her, lost in the beauty of her face and the moment while we sway. While the song plays, Rose glances at me and studies my face.

"When you changed, did you change everything?" she asks.

"My body? Yup."

"No, I mean more than just your body. Did everything change?"

"How'd ya mean?" I say.

"Your personality, the way you think, the way you feel things, did that change?" she asks.

"Well, I s'pose some of it did," I say, not quite sure where this is going. "Why?"

"Do you...still like me?"

I'm gobsmacked. Did I still like her? I'm dancing around the console with her, aren't I? I was about to say so when the song ended. I start to move away so I could repeat or change it but Rose grabs me.

"That can wait," she says.

"Rose, I'm right here, aren't I? I'm dancing with you, aren't I? I s'pose that means I like you, yeah?"

"I just thought...everything that happened before, it's a blank slate now," Rose says, gazing into my eyes.

"Blank slate?" I say, still not completely following. "Do you mean I get my memory erased each time and start over? No, that doesn't happen. I do admit there is a bit of memory loss that can happen and it takes awhile for me to fully recover and..."

"Doctor, you're rambling."

I s'pose I am but I still feel thrown for a loop about her question.

"I'm sorry but I just don't understand what you mean. I remember everything that's happened before this life so no, I'm not a blank slate."

"Do you...still..."

She trails off and I wait for her to continue. Instead, she kisses my cheek and I feel my body warm up from the feel of her lips on my flesh.

"Doctor..." she whispers as she gazes at my eyes.

My hearts do flip flops in my chest and I feel a bit lightheaded. But before I can do anything, she puts her hand on the back of my head and gently brings me in for a kiss on the lips. Now my body is on fire and my head is spinning as I eagerly return the kiss. We stop moving as the kiss deepens. Time stops which is really something in my case. But I lose myself in the moment and the feel of her lips on mine and her tongue in her mouth. What is it about this woman that makes me lose all my senses. I've had many companions but she's the only one who managed to capture my hearts in this way. I know that at some point she'll leave me but I push that thought out of my mind and concentrate on the here and now. We finish kissing and Rose takes my hand in hers and smiles sweetly at me. I gaze at her, drinking in her beauty, falling even deeper in love with this amazing woman. Then that little tongue of hers pokes out between her teeth and she gives me a playful swat.

"Come on, more music from the future!" she says.

"More music cooooming up!" I say.

I run back to my monitor while Rose laughs and dances in place, waiting while I give her another song.

Yup, sometimes I love the little rests we have in between our adventures.

THE END.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=43185>


End file.
